Cat got your tongue
by danwillyouphilmein
Summary: This is a story of love.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

It was a sunny August day and Cat was staying in London with Dan and Phil. Dan and Phil were out at a meeting with their radio bosses about their show they are working on and so she knew that she was home alone for a few hours at their flat.

Being alone, Cat decided to have some fun and look through the boys' bedrooms to see if she couldn't find any private things of theirs to use as blackmail one day seeing as they both have important stuff that Cat doesn't want to be publically known that is recorded in Dan's Vegas Video.

She walked into Phil's room; first thing she noticed was that there, right in front of me was Phil's bed where we always see him filming his videos. His video camera was set up on the tripod so it was overlooking his bed, like she'd always seen it in his videos and then she noticed that there was a shoe box sitting tucked away underneath his chest of drawers.

Cat was intrigued by what was inside this box that Phil had got stored under his chest of drawers that she quickly got down on the floor and pulled the box out from under there. Quietly and quickly opening the box to try and be secretive even though she knew there was no need because she was home alone.

Inside the box there was a collection of photographs of Phil and Cat together along with a pile of unsent letters that were all addressed to Cat's address in America. Phil had also got a little golden locket that was gift-wrapped; Cat was going to investigate this box further but then she heard a key being put into the front door.

Cat then quickly shoved everything back into the box and after she put the box carefully back under the cupboard and then stood up quickly leaving Phil's room and returning to the boys' living room where she was sleeping on the sofa for the last few nights. Phil then walked into the living room and said 'Hey, we finished our meeting and then Dan's mother wanted to meet him in town so I thought I might come back to see how you are.'

Cat then looked up at Phil and saw that he has the prettiest pair of deep green-y grey eyes that she had ever seen; This along with his lovely ebony black hair and good physique made him one of the hottest guys that Cat had ever seen and she was starting to feel something inside her when she looked at Phil.

'Aw thanks Phil, I'm fine. How was your meeting?'

'It was alright, bit boring but pleased I had Dan there to liven it all up for me. What have you been up to while I was away?'

I have just been trying to find something good to watch on TV, British TV is a completely different type of humour compared to the TV we get over in America, can I use your Netflix to watch something that is funny that I actually understand the humour in it instead?'

'Sure' Phil replied, 'Let me just get the login information out of my bedroom' Phil then walked away from Cat and entered his bedroom. Within a few minutes Phil re-entered the living room and turned to Cat saying 'Have you been into my room while I was away?'

There was an awkward pause as Phil and Cat silently stared at each other until Cat broke the silence by blurting out, 'I'm sorry Phil, I thought I heard a noise in your room and so I went in to see' Phil then sighed and had a weird confused look on his face.

'Tell me honestly... did you look in the box?'

Cat tried to keep it all stable but she had to come clean and say 'yeah, I did. I saw what you've got inside that box in your room'


	2. Chapter 2

Phil stood there in shock, staring at Cat as he realised what she was saying. He ended up blushing heavily. Then with no warning, he walks up to her, wrapping his arms around my waist. He took Cat by surprise as he kissed her on the lips. She felt his tongue press against her lips.

'I'm sorry; I've been meaning to do that for so long, I just never knew when to do it or anything. But Cat,' Phil paused, making sure he held Cat's attention. 'I Love You...'

Cat was absolutely gobsmacked as this was shocking news to her. 'Phil, I just don't know how to react to that' Cat then stopped speaking seeing that Phil was tearing up and then she took his hand and pulled him close. Holding Phil's body close to her she felt intense feelings inside her which she had never felt before. Sure, she had had boyfriends before, but none of them had made her feel the way that Phil had just made her feel with this close encounter.

Cat realised that she had been holding Phil for nearly a minute now and he had got his face buried into her hair. She slowly released her grip on Phil and took a step back and looked into his eyes as he whispered 'it's always been you, ever since I first watched one of your videos. I have always had special feelings for you. Although I have always been unsure of how to tell you, but now you know anyway.'

'Phil, I have always had a little crush on you, you have always been so cute and adorable. I just never said anything because of the distance between us when I am home in America' Cat blurted out quickly as if she couldn't contain herself.

Phil then gave a sigh of relief, taking Cat's hand and entwining his pale bony fingers in-between hers, guiding her back over to the sofa and carefully getting her to sit down next to him. Cat then rested her head on Phil's shoulder as he fiddled with the TV remotes until he got his Netflix account up on the TV and asked Cat, 'is there anything that you want to watch?'

'I'm easy, I like rom-com's or Horror mainly though,' She paused as Phil was scrolling through the latest releases to watch until she remembered something, ' don't you have a copy of scream 4 that you got Christmas shopping a few years ago? Did you ever get round to watching that?'

Phil seemed surprised by the fact that Cat had remembered that about him, 'yeah I do have that, but I still haven't got round to watching it with Dan hogging the TV most of the time. You want to watch it?'

'Sure, we can also cuddle together to keep ourselves safe too' replied Cat with a hint of something in her voice that Phil was intrigued about. Phil then stood up and collected the DVD from his bedroom and then proceeded back into the living room and put the DVD into the DVD player.

'Oh seeing as you're up, can you get me a drink please Honey?' Cat asked looking at Phil with her cute, adorable eyes that Phil once fell in love with. This meant that Phil would get her a drink without arguing, this then surprised Cat because she didn't realise she held any power over Phil. He then handed Cat her drink and then sat down on the sofa curling his legs up so that he was more comfortable. While Phil was getting comfortable, Cat had moved herself so that she could be closer to him.

The film started and throughout it there were many scary parts where Phil was scared and jumped, Cat thought this was cute and then she slowly crawled her right hand further towards Phil's left. It took about five minutes until Phil realised what Cat had been doing and then reached out with his left hand and took her hand in his which made both of them smile and feel more comfortable and safe while the film was on.

For the next 10 minutes Phil and Cat sat there, holding hands together. Phil then let go of Cat's hand and then put his arm around her, resting his hand on her waist as Cat shuffled closer towards Phil until she was close enough to smell his lovely smell coming off his body and feel his chest slowly rise and fall as he breathes. She lifted her head off his chest and looked up to see Phil's beautiful eyes looking down at her. The eye contact remained for a couple of seconds, but to the pair of them it felt alot longer. Cat was patiently waiting for Phil to kiss her, she was longing for him to kiss her again so that she could feel that same fuzzy warm feeling that she had felt earlier that night. She then realised that Phil wasn't going to kiss her first and so she decided to lean forwards and while still maintaining their eye contact, she kissed him on his lips and as she did this she noticed that Phil had closed his eyes as he then gently nibbled her lower lip.

This drove Cat crazy and she pushed him down and got on top of him and sat on his lap with his legs both in-between hers. She then whispered into his ear, 'I've wanted to kiss you for so long, its better that I'd ever expected.'

Just as Cat and Phil were getting close they got pulled back to reality by Phil's phone going off; because the moment had already been ruined, Cat moved off Phil's lap and sat down next to him as he reached for his phone. It was a text from Dan. He opened it and read,

_Hey Phil,_

_I'm sorry but my mom has had too much to drink tonight and so she can't drive me back to the flat and so I'm going to stay with her for the night._

_Hope that is alright with you and Cat being alone together tonight._

_Dan._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Cat turned to Phil and asked, 'what does the text say Darling?'

'It's from Dan. He won't be home tonight so I guess it's just us together.' Phil replied.

'Well maybe we can have a bit of fun while he's away' Cat whispered into his ear rather suggestively which Phil found intriguing but he wasn't able to question this as Cat continued 'now where were we' this time it was a more sensual way as she looked him in the eyes kissing him with a great passion that she had long withheld. Cat then moved her hand to Phil's chest and grabbed his shirt as she got into the moment of what was going on.

Phil being his innocent self didn't know what to do and sat there kissing Cat and keeping his hands by his side until she took one of his hands and placed it on the top of her blue short sleeved t-shirt. Phil kept his hand in the same place and Cat then realised how innocent Phil actually was, she then whispered into his ear 'Relax, just let your hand explore my body.' Then she nibbled on his ear and this did something to Phil, he then let his hand gently explore her body with a touch that was so sensitive that she could hardly feel it and when she could, it tickled her making her laugh and so she told him 'be more firm and don't be afraid of hurting me or anything, just relax babe.'

Phil then quickly became a bit more confident with his touch and started to fondle Cat's shirt more and then moved over to the top of her breasts. As soon as he realised he had touched her breast he pulled back and glided his hands round to her back. This made Cat giggle because she thought it was so cute that Phil was this innocent but she still gently reached for his hand and placed it on top of her breast and made sure he kept it there until he felt comfortable.

Once Phil started to feel comfortable, he cautiously decided it was okay to squeeze her breast. As soon as he did that Cat gave out a little moan of joy which Phil noted and realised that this was okay and so he continued, he started to massage her breast more and then looked at her face for confirmation that he was doing this correctly. Cat then confirmed that he was doing it correctly by kissing his on his soft, warm lips and so he continued.

Cat then placed her right hand on the bulge that had appeared in Phil's jeans, this made Phil stop and feel uncomfortable but Cat reassured him that it was okay by whispering softly, 'Just relax, it will be alright, I'll make it worth your while,' and then proceeded to massage his ever growing bulge, taking her other hand she started unbuttoning Phil's plaid green shirt. This made Phil nervous but he still went with it because he knew that she would look after him, she made him feel truly loved which was something that he had never felt before. As soon as Cat had unbuttoned his shirt she removed it from him and that revealed his pale white chest. `She then started kissing Phil again while taking off her own shirt so they were both shirtless; all that remained on the top half of their bodies was Cat's purple bra that held her firm breasts in place, she knew that Phil wouldn't ever work out how to unbuckle her bra and so she reached behind her and slid off her bra revealing her lovely C cup breasts.

This shocked Phil as they were the first breasts that he had ever seen in real life apart from his mothers when he was younger and so he didn't really know how to react. This sense of bewilderment was evident to Cat as she took a hold of Phil's right hand and placed it against her right breast and told him to 'continue doing what you were doing before Phil, it felt good.' These last words were said in such a seductive tone that Phil didn't really know how to react. Well to be honest he didn't really know how to react to the whole situation, but he still went along with what Cat was saying and continued to massage and fondle her breast as she then placed both her hands on Phil's cheeks and started kissing him, trying to slip her tongue into his mouth, which after a few seconds Phil realised what she was doing and opened his lips so that she could get her tongue in and explore every fold, every corner inside Phil's mouth. Phil then decided to try and use his tongue with kissing and they both entered this battle of tongues where they both became locked into each other and this deepened the feel that Phil was feeling, thus making his large bulge grown even larger and it seemed like it was going to burst out of his jeans at any minute. Cat noticed this and decided to take matters literally into her own hands.


	4. Chapter 4

Cat then carefully reached up slightly so that she was able to unbutton the belt line of Phil's blue denim jeans and then unzipped his jeans, she tried to wriggle his jeans off but she couldn't do it and so she said, 'Phil, lift up a minute' Phil then realised what she was trying to do and with an uneasy look at Cat he shuffled his jeans off until they were completely off and in a pile at the base of the sofa.

As soon as Phil had taken off his trousers Cat was kissing him on the lips again. Once Phil had settled back down she then started to slowly move down his body, starting by biting his lower lip and then kissing his neck, moving onto his collar bones which were very pronounced, then slowly moving on further down, hovering over his nipples before continuing down over his tummy, when Cat kissed him here it tickled Phil and so he couldn't help but utter a little chuckle and smile. Then Cat had reached the top band of Phil's grey boxers which she then proceeded to slide one hand under and found that Phil had got an incredibly smooth pubic area reaching forwards until she wrapped her hand around the base of his shaft. Cat could tell that this pleased Phil because he let out a little moan of pleasure, similar to the ones that she was giving out while Phil was playing with her breasts just minutes before.

Cat then proceeded with using her other hand to pull down Phil's boxers and then looked in admiration at his 9 inch long, rock hard penis. For a few seconds Cat just stared into Phil's deep, beautiful green eyes, almost seeming to ask for Phil's permission which seemed to give by nodding his head. As soon as she'd been granted permission she began to use her fingers to their full advantage and stroked his hard erection. This made Phil feel a feeling that he wasn't expecting and he let out such a moan that really turned Cat on, Cat then continued to kiss him, biting his bottom lip and this made the feelings more intense and the moans became louder and more intense as Cat stroked the shaft of Phil's hard penis, using long, slow strokes made Phil's pleasure and enjoyment more visible in his facial expressions and satisfying so that he let out soft moans escape. The sounds coming out of Phil's mouth were really turning Cat on; this made her stroke a little faster, gradually picking up intensity which meant that Phil's pleasure was more intense.

Cat felt like she had been playing with Phil's penis for long enough and then crawled closer to Phil's head. She then started to kiss Phil's cheek moving towards his ear where she seductively whispered 'Now Phil, I think it's your turn to repay the favour', with this Phil had a startled look on his face but Cat ignored it and walked her fingers over Phil's naked torso so that she was able to reach out for his right hand, taking his hand in hers she moved it down her body so that it was reaching the top of her denim blue shorts. Phil started to understand what Cat was trying to get him to do and so he reached down and gently unbuttoned her shorts but he felt that that was too much for him at the moment and pulled his hand away. Cat thought this was cute but also realised that she probably wouldn't be able to get him past this obstacle and so she unzipped her shorts and gently slid them off her body, past her curvy hips and long smoothly waxed until they were in a pile along with all their other clothes at the base of the sofa.

Between the pair of them, joined together as lovers, the only piece of fabric left on their skin was Cat's matching Purple panties that Phil kept taking secret glances at because he was nervous and he knew that he would be seeing what was underneath them soon. Cat then rejoined hands with Phil and let her hand travel further down her smooth body until he reached the elasticised band of Cat's panties. At this moment Phil took Cat by surprise, he also surprised himself, by regaining control of his own hand, liberating himself momentarily from Cat's guidance, as he gently lifting up her panties and slides his hands down further until he felt the wetness that was surrounding her pussy. As soon as Phil had felt this he felt a sense of uneasiness and so he didn't proceed any further.

Cat then realised that Phil wasn't going to go any further by himself and so she looked into his eyes longingly and whispered 'continue further, I'm waiting for you', with Cat's seductive tones Phil then hesitantly decided to continue reaching further down until his fingers touched Cat's lips, he then moved his fingers up to her clit and as soon as his fingertips lightly touched it and then this drove Cat mad and she let out a loud uncontrollable moan of pleasure escape out of her lips. This helped Phil to confirm that he was doing the right movements as he then continued to massage and feel her clit. He was teasing her clit with his fingers and this was met by a continuous series of pleasurable moans coming from Cat which confirmed that he was making her feel good, repaying the favour that she had just given him.

After about a minute of Phil massaging and playing with Cat's clit, she took his hand and guided it further down, pushing one of his fingers into the parting of her lips. This was then met by the biggest moan that Cat had given Phil and he continued to put his whole finger into her pussy, while his finger was currently inside Cat he was moving it in and out slowly and this was stimulating more and more intense feelings and sounds within Cat as he felt more relaxed and started to get quicker in his movements. Phil then moved his finger around inside Cat until he unknowingly touched her G-Spot, as soon as his finger touched it, Cat started to lose herself in a world of pure ecstasy, it felt so amazing and as she arched her back and moaned even louder, Phil knew that he was doing what she wanted him to do and so kept going to please his love.

Cat's feelings of pure ecstasy drove her wild and she reached out towards Phil's still rock hard penis and began to continue to massage it, finding a rhythm between the two where they were almost in time with each other in movement which improved the pleasure for both of them and they were both moaning as they knew what was coming soon...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Cat gazed longingly into Phil's eyes as she leaned forwards so that she could be even closer to Phil and whispered seductively, 'I'm ready for you handsome'. This turned Phil on even more and he started kissing Cat more, biting on her lips which turns her on and so she bites back and pushed Phil back down onto the black leather sofa. With Phil on the sofa Cat slowly stood up, purposefully bending over so that it meant that her breasts were just inches from Phil's face.

Cat looked down at Phil and thought how handsome she thought he was and how she'd been thinking about this moment for the last year since she last saw him and what she's always wanted to do to him. The lust then took over her and she slowly reached down to her waist and started to slowly remove her purple panties and slipped them down her legs until they landed in a pile at the bottom of her feet making it that Cat was completely nude. She noticed that this really turned Phil on as she saw that his penis was standing straight and rock hard.

Cat then carefully lowered herself down so that she was sat onto Phil's lap with one leg either side of his legs, she gently grinded her bare body onto his crotch and penis so that it turned him on further. He then leaned forwards putting one hand on either of Cat's cheeks and pulled her close, kissing her passionately as he moved his hands so that his fingers were running through her hair and carried on down her back until he was touching her bare back and holding her close. Cat then looked down at Phil lovingly and hesitantly asked, 'are you ready honey?'

Phil realised that this would be his first time and he wanted it to be with someone he truly loved which made it easy for him to reply, 'I am'. With this Cat lowered herself onto Phil's penis so that first the head fitted into her and then lowering herself further until she was fully in, this made her feel whole and then slowly started to move her body. This stimulated many intense pleasures inside her; this made her uncontrollably release a loud moan of pleasure escape from her lips as they were locked onto Phil's as they lovingly and passionately kissed. Phil continued kissing Cat for a few minutes, the kisses were making their sexual experience release more personal and more intense feelings inside, making the moment even more special, he also took his hands and explored her body again, passionately feeling her breasts and massaging them to moans of pleasure coming from Cat. He then moved his hands down and round the back of her body so that he was holding Cat's firm bum and one hand on each cheek helped her to move her body up and down on his penis.

They both began to soon feel more relaxed within each other and the movements were fluid that Cat started to increase the speed and went faster as she was going up and down on Phil's rock hard penis, it wasn't soon that Cat had her first orgasm of the night, her body was shaking and she let out more intense and satisfying moans and her back soon arched, pushing her breasts closer to Phil's face as she closed her eyes and felt her orgasm ripple through her body.

Cat then slowed down for a minute so that she was able to catch her breath after her intense orgasm that she had just experienced, Phil wasn't expecting any of this to happen and didn't know what an orgasm was like for a woman and so he asked, 'are you alright?'

'I'm amazing honey, you truly are amazingphil,' She says this with a big smile on her face that she wasn't able to contain as she slowly got up, letting Phil's penis escape from her body as she moved to lying on the sofa with her legs spread she pulled Phil so that he was on top of her this time. Phil realised that she wanted to continue in their lovemaking and he also realised that he had to do more this time. He was the one in control now.

Phil started to move so that his penis was just above her vagina; he slowly guides it into the opening, slowly sliding into her. He pushes into her until his penis completely enters her and they both let out a long, pleasurable moan. Phil didn't really know what to do next and so he began to think about what he'd seen in films before and decided to start pulling back out but not all the way, and then thrusting back in. He continued repeatedly with the movement, slowly getting faster as he was gaining more confidence in what he was doing.

Cat wrapped her arms around Phil's back and neck, staring into his eyes and pulls him close and kissing him with a loving force to share the warmth of their connected bodies. With Phil lying on top of Cat she could feel their closeness and warmth as his body gently slid along hers, her round breasts pushing into his chest along with her erect nipples pressing against Phil's Pecs. With every new thrust Phil managed to get deeper into Cat and this meant that the pleasure kept on increasing for them. They moan and groan in pleasure as he speeds up and the intensity of their love means they are both panting heavily, Cat's breasts and chest quickly rising and falling with her heavy breaths.

Phil then feels his cum building up and pants,' I'm going to cum soon' which Cat hears this she tells Phil to stop fucking her, she's got something special planned for him now, he hears this and not knowing what else to do he follows her orders and stops, pulls out. Cat goes onto her knees and takes hold of Phil's penis in one hand and starts by licking the tip of his penis, slowly running her tongue across the head of his penis and Phil couldn't help but moan at how pleasurable this was for him. Cat then took Phil's penis into her mouth and slowly sucked on it, getting faster and faster as it was getting deeper and deeper into her mouth. The bliss that this caused Phil was finally too much as he let out a deep growling moan as he came into Cat's mouth, Cat rolled the sperm around on her tongue for a little while before swallowing it and sitting back on the sofa.

Panting heavily, Phil and Cat had their arms around each other as they kissed softly and gently, feeling Cat's tongue brush his teeth and a shiver of excitement raced up Phil's spine, after a few minutes of kissing and getting their breath back Phil turned to Cat and looked her in the eyes and told her, 'I knew my first time was going to be something special, but I never imagined anything like this, that was amazing, you're amazing.'

Cat blushed when she heard Phil say this to her, 'You're not too bad yourself' and smiled giving Phil a light peck on the cheek. For a moment the two young adults just stayed there, hand in hand completely naked while taking in the pleasures of what they'd both just experienced. Phil then broke this moment, with his cute adorable puppy dog eyes that Cat has grown to love he tells her, 'Cat, I just want you to know, I... I love you, I always have.'

'I love you too Phil, I want us to stay together after this wonderful experience, I love you, it's more than just friends, I think deep down I always knew it would be. Phil, I want you to be my boyfriend.'

Phil didn't reply to Cat with words straight away, he just placed a hand on her cheek and kissed her on the lips, tasting her lovely taste of her lips again, as he told her, 'It would be my pleasure to have you as my gorgeous girlfriend.'

By the time that they had finished kissing again, they realised that it was very late and they both decided that they wanted to spend the night sleeping together in Phil's bed. So they were spooning together, Phil's arms protectively protecting Cat as they both fell asleep, reminiscing of the events that had unfolded that evening.


End file.
